


Dream-eating Monochrome Baku

by hisaribi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Расскажи откуда ты,Что принято у вас и что же мне одеть?Кто же я? Спросила ты,Вот правильный ответ -Я пожиратель страшных снов.





	Dream-eating Monochrome Baku

**Author's Note:**

> перенос старых фиков с фикбука на ао3, без правок и всего такого

\- Ты уже взрослая и должна уже перестать бегать ко мне из-за каждого кошмара! - отец наотмашь бьет свою красивую бирюзововолосую дочку по щеке. Девочке не столько больно, сколько обидно. Он ведь её отец. Он должен всегда поддерживать её.

Слезы сами застилают глаза и девочка выбегает из кабинета отца. Последний даже не пытается её остановить и смотрит на стол. Так много работы, что нет ни времени ни сил уделять внимания своему единственному ребенку. Но скоро должен закончиться этот неприятный для семьи период. Мужчина вздыхает, тихо шепчет: "прости" - и возвращается к работе.

\- Глупый, глупый папа! - девочка сидела в кресле, поджав ноги под себя. Слезы лились из голубых глаз.

Малышка не заметила, как задремала, свернувшись в кресле. Но снова пришел кошмар. Липкий. Противный. Оставляющий после себя неприятный осадок, от которого практический невозможно избавиться за целый день. Обычно, папа приходил и успокаивал своего ребенка, но сейчас он был слишком занят.

Когда Мику открыла глаза, в лунном свете она увидела чуть заметный силуэт. Худой. Скорее всего не высокий человек. Казалось, он весь состоял из лунного света. Девочка явно видела сквозь него свою кровать.

Появился страх. Что в её комнате делает другой человек, тем более парень? Ведь, по глупости своей, а так же из-за излишне жаркой погоды, Мику оставила окно открытым.

\- Тебе страшно. - мягкий, вкрадчивый голос, словно убивающий всё плохое, что было у неё в голове. Он не спрашивал, он утверждал. Маленькая девочка, сидящая в кресле, была для него словно открытая книга.

Не зная, что сказать, Мику кивнула. На лице, которого до этого она не могла различить, отчетливо проявилось улыбка.

\- К-кто ты? - выдавила девочка, смотря на все больше растворяющийся в лунном свете силуэт незнакомца.

\- Я, пожиратель страшных снов. Можешь звать меня Баку. - парень улыбнулся и поклонился Мику.

\- Значит, - через некоторое время тишины несколько недоверчиво заговорила девочка, - ты можешь забрать мои страшные сны? - парень, не стирая с лица добрую улыбку, кивнул.

\- Конечно, ведь милой Леди ночью положено спать и отдыхать - От радости, что этот "лунный лучик", как окрестила его про себя девочка, сможет забрать её ужасы, Мику даже захлопала. Она подскочила, обежала Баку и хотела было запрыгнуть в кровать, когда несколько удивленный и обиженный голос её остановил. - А как же заключить сделку? Я не смогу забирать твои страхи, если ты не соединишь наши мизинцы. - И действительно, когда девочка обернулась, силуэт парня почти уже исчез.

Мику, совсем не зная, что ей сделать, подошла к парню и протянула ему свою руку, по которой тут же прошлось чуть заметное холодное дуновение. Девочка зажмурилась и сжала ручку в кулак, распрямив лишь мизинец. Через пару мгновений, малышка ощутила, что её руку сжимает другая, облаченная в перчатку из мягкой ткани. Мику открыла глаза и посмотрела в лицо Баку. Парень примерно на голову выше девчонки. Волосы такие же светлые, но теперь они отливают золотом. Черные зрачки, липкие, не отражающие ничего, кажется поглощали весь свет. Чуть вздернутый нос. А на тонких губах все та же добрая улыбка.

Малышка, не говоря ни слова, легла в кровать и заснула. Всю ночь ей снились лишь красочные сны с отсутствием липких кошмаров.

Утро было слишком не приятным. Нужно было вставать, куда-то идти, что-то делать. Хотелось просто крикнуть "не хочу!" и остаться в постели на целый день. И поиграть с папой.

Девочка удивилась своим мыслям. Ведь отец перестал с ней играть. Он перестал отгонять её кошмары. Мику коснулась щеки и не сильная боль стала напоминанием, что это был не сон. "но значит и Баку не был сном" - возникает радостная мысль. Это значит, что она не одна. И он придет ночью, стоит только позвать.

Дверь отворяется. На пороге стоит гувернантка. Можно считать, что еще один день начался.

В течении пары недель никакие ужасы не посещали девочку во сне. Но теперь появилась другая беда. Ссоры с отцом все чаще приводили к рукоприкладству. Так же в доме появилась не приятная женщина, которая, скорее всего, должна была стать заменой матери.

Если бы Мику не была такой собственницей, то она была бы рада, что слабый отец нашел себе такую сильную женщину, как эта дама в красном. Но в тот момент она вызывала лишь отвращение и желание выгнать её из дома.

И снова кошмар. Он слишком затягивает. Дыхание во сне сбивается. Девочка резко садится и пытается отдышаться. Раньше подобного страха она не испытывала.

Мику встала с кровати и на негнущихся ногах подошла к закрытому окну. Дрожащими руками она открыла его. Некоторое время была лишь жуткая летняя духота так не свойственная этой местности. Девочка совсем не знала, что ей сказать. Как позвать Баку, что бы он спас её от кошмаров.

"Просто скажи мое имя" - пронеслось в голове воспоминание о вчерашней ночи. Мику вдохнула поглубже и чуть ли не крикнула

\- Баку! - легкое дуновение ветерка. Казалось, ничего не произошло. Но душу ребенка вновь сковал некоторый животный страх. Значит, Баку уже в комнате. Девочка с радостью обернулась. Действительно, светловолосый парень сидел в кресле. С лица не сходила все та же добродушная улыбка.

\- Что случилось, милая Леди? - мягкий тон. Девочка готова каждую ночь терпеть кошмары, лишь бы слышать его.

\- Мне приснился кошмар. Забери его - капризно проговорила девочка и пошла к кровати от окна. Мику не следила за действиями Баку и очень удивилась, когда увидела его около своей постели.

\- Ведь тебя беспокоят не только кошмары. - И опять, он утверждал. Что самое обидное, соврать ему Мику не могла. - Если ты пожелаешь, я могу забрать и твою боль из-за все увеличивающейся пропасти между юной Леди и её отцом. Или страх, что Отец оставит свое дитя. - Все, что он говорил, было чистейшей правдой. Девочка боялась этого и ненавидела. Ей хотелось просто быть любимой.

Не имея слов в ответ, Мику кивнула. Меньше всего ей хотелось бы остаться одной.

\- Тогда, позвольте мне украсть ваш нежный поцелуй - Девочка удивленно смотрит на Баку, но кивает.

Детские, мягкие губы соприкасаются с чуть теплыми губами Баку. Это первый поцелуй, но девочка об этом совершенно не жалеет. Ведь теперь, она не будет столь труслива.

И снова он растворяется. Но теперь, Мику могла спокойно спать.

В последствии, каждую ночь Баку сидел в кресле и читал. Иногда, пил чай. Во всяком случае только за такими занятиями его заставала просыпающаяся по ночам Девочка.

Так продолжалось около месяца. Никаких кошмаров, нет страха перед грядущим, лишь положительные эмоции.

А затем вдруг слишком внезапно навалившийся кошмар. Склизкий. Страшный. Вбирающий в себя все тепло и доброту детской души. И смех. Злой и противный. Сначала показалось, что это был Баку. Но не может же у такого добродушного парня быть подобный смех. Девочка просыпается в холодном поту. Кресло пустует. Душу ледяной змеёй обвивает страх.

Девочка вскакивает с постели и, запутавшись в полах своей ночнушки, падает на пол. Где-то за спиной раздается злой приглушенный смех. Не в силах встать, Мику, как заклинание, начинает шептать имя своего спасителя. Так и заснула, свернувшись клубком на полу. В голову приходили лишь липкие не приятные сны.

Так продолжалось чуть больше недели, с той лишь разницей, что теперь Мику пыталась вообще не спать, а если и спала, то погружалась в кошмары. Она заметно побледнела и иссохла.

В одну из ночей, девочка различила в лунном свете вполне осязаемый силуэт своего спасителя. Мику хотела закричать от радости. Но она не смогла издать и звука.

На лице парня красовалась злая хитрая улыбка. В черных глазах появилась жизнь. Отражения. И насмешка.

\- Почему ты так жалко выглядишь? - все тот же насмешливый тон. Парень крутил в руках свою трость и неотрывно смотрел на Мику. - Это ведь реальность. - Баку перестал размахивать тростью и стукнул ей по полу. Этот звук эхом отразился от стен полупустой комнаты и утонул в темноте. - А теперь, моя милая Леди, позволь мне откланяется. Прощайте. - светловолосый поклонился и довольно быстро начал таять в лунном свете. Девочка вскочила с кровати и побежала к парню. Но, кажется, с каждым шагом он лишь отдалялся. В итоге, рука Мику прошла лишь по пустоте. Не в силах стоять, она рухнула на колени и заплакала. Не громко, как это делала раньше. Тихо, практический не слышно. Да и плакала ли. Как заклинание, Мику шептала имя этого парня. Но никак не могла до него достучаться.

Серый стеклянный взгляд. Этот ребенок разучился мечтать. Теперь вся его жизнь была наполнена страхом. Страхом, что однажды он заснет и больше уже не проснется. Страхом, что все его бросят, как это когда-то сделал Баку. Страхом вновь увидеть в серебристых лучах столь знакомый силуэт, услышать столь режущий слух голос и смех. Страхом перед реальностью.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
